


Of Indulgent Distractions and Late Entrances

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [42]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian keeps Evelyn occupied while Cullen and her friends prepare her birthday party.  Cullen's troops meet Bella then Cullen serves as Varric's wing man with Cassandra.  Evelyn gets ready for the party, but opts to arrive fashionably late to have some quality time with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Indulgent Distractions and Late Entrances

“Inquisitor, there you are looking radiant, and we haven’t even started our day of pampering. Happy nameday, by the way. ” Dorian greeted Evelyn with a kiss on the cheek when he found her in Josephine’s office.

“Thank you, Dorian. It has been a very nice one so far - except for falling through a walkway. But I found Bella that way, so even that has turned out well.”

“Bella? Is that what you’ve decided to call that odd looking bit of fluff following Cullen around the keep? Incidentally, I appreciate the irony in the name choice.” Dorian said with a wink.

“She’s precious and adorable.” Evelyn said emphatically.

“With a face only a mother...”

“She’s perfect.” Evelyn intoned in a voice that brooked no argument.

Josephine politely stifled a laugh and said, “So what have you planned for our Inquisitor, Dorian?” Josephine already knew his answer. All of Evelyn’s friends were collaborating with Cullen to surprise her with a party that night. It was Dorian’s job to keep Evelyn occupied, so she wouldn’t discover the changes being made to the gardens for the soiree.

“We’re starting with a long soak in the spring.” Evelyn paled when he made that announcement. “Not to worry, Inquisitor. I’ll make sure you don’t drown. Cullen mentioned that you were a bit skittish about the water. I have a spell that will be sure to keep you afloat.”

“Cullen says that’s cheating.” Evelyn noted.

“He would think that. You can take the templar out of the Circle and whatnot. It’ll be our little secret then.” Dorian said conspiratorially.

Evelyn smiled her agreement and asked what else he had on the agenda.

“Massages, hair, and make up. If you are nice enough to me, I might even share some of my brandy.”

“It sounds like you’re preparing me for a visit to Halamshiral rather than a tavern party, Dorian.”

Dorian glanced at Josephine who kept her face neutral. Cullen didn’t want Evelyn to think her birthday forgotten, so he had told a white lie that they would have a party that night at the Herald’s Rest. Her friends knew to play along, but Dorian was concerned the truth might have leaked. There were many people involved in the ruse, and Evelyn was both perceptive and persuasive.

“What strange notions you get, Inquisitor. Even if you are merely going to a tavern, you deserve to be resplendent on your birthday.” Dorian covered. Evelyn seemed satisfied with his explanation, so Dorian decided that the surprise hadn’t been spoiled.

********************

Cullen showed up to his troop’s training exercises late, but Knight-Captain Briony had already started putting the men through their drills. The Commander had been displeased with his soldiers‘ conditioning and alertness when he got back from traveling with the Inquisitor. Briony had been in charge, and Cullen had dressed her down thoroughly upon his return. Cullen noted that she was working his soldiers hard and was glad that she had taken his warning about going too easy on the troops to heart. Lax discipline during a war could mean lives lost. 

When he stopped to watch the exercises, Cullen noticed some of the soldiers snickering. His eyes narrowed at the recruits, and their faces fell serious while their minds returned to their drills. _What has gotten into them?_ Cullen wondered.

“I took the liberty of beginning without you, Sir. You have a new recruit with you I see.” Briony said while casting her eyes toward Bella who was laying beside Cullen’s feet panting.

“What? Oh, the dog. The Inquisitor found it today.” Cullen explained.

“It seems to have taken a shine to you, Sir.”

Cullen gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Bella who promptly rolled over on her back.

When Cullen didn’t immediately rub her stomach, Bella gave a small whimper and thrashed around on her back for his attention. Cullen was unimpressed. “I’m busy, dog. I can’t just rub your stomach when it pleases you.”

Bella whined and gave Cullen a pleading look while waving at the Commander with her forepaw. “Gah! Fine.” Cullen said while bending down to pet the dog. “You’re as bad as Evelyn. Now that’s it. Just stay there, and let me work.”

Bella rolled over and sat up attentively. Cullen smiled. “You listen better than some of my soldiers, dog.” Bella simply cocked her head in response. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Cullen stared at her for a bit trying to piece together her lineage. Now that she was clean, he saw that she had a wiry tan and gray coat and looked like a mix between a terrier and a beagle. He estimated that she was less than a year old and wondered how she had ended up lost underneath Skyhold. She seemed intelligent and obedient. _I should put up a notice in case someone is missing her. She seems too well behaved to be a stray._

Bella barked at him and looked toward his soldiers. “Telling me to get back to work - are you? Smart pup,” he said as he returned his focus to his troops.

Cullen approached Cassandra after the training session concluded to his satisfaction. 

“I heard the Inquisitor had taken in a stray, but I never imagined it to look so... unusual. Tell me, does it always look like it’s smiling?” Cassandra asked while kneeling to pet Bella.

“We’ve only had her for a few hours, but she hasn’t stopped grinning. She probably couldn’t stop if she wanted to with that huge underbite, though. I’m planning to put up a notice in case anyone is looking for her.”

Bella nuzzled Cassandra’s hand affectionately when the Seeker stopped petting her. “She does seem good natured in spite of her appearance. I hope you can find her family.” Bella returned to Cullen’s side and laid down beside his feet. “It seems that she thinks you are her family, though.”

Cullen snorted. “I suppose she does. Anyway, I came to ask a favor.”

“Name it, Commander.”

“You’ve probably noticed that Ev... the Inquisitor... keeps talking Varric up to you.”

“She has been rather complimentary about him as of late.” Cassandra stated while folding her arms across her chest and tilting her head to the side.

“Yes, well, she has gotten it in her head that Varric and you would make a good pair.” Cassandra merely arched an eyebrow at the statement, so Cullen kept talking. “I mentioned that to Varric, and he thought that maybe you two could go to the party together tonight on Evelyn’s account.” Cullen started to rub the back of his neck as Cassandra stared at him steadily. “Of course, if you are... averse... to such a thing I could tell him.”

“No.” Cassandra said.

“No, you don’t want to go with Varric, or no, you aren’t averse to going with him?”

“I will go with the dwarf if it will make Evelyn content. Perhaps it will smooth things over between him and I. I was a bit harsh about Hawke. I have to ask, though, why are you asking me about this and not Varric?”

Cullen’s hand returned to the back of his neck, and he screwed his face while trying to think of a diplomatic response. He gave up and decided to offer the unvarnished truth. “Varric wanted to make sure you wouldn’t kill him for asking.”

To Cullen’s relief, Cassandra laughed. “Well, tell Varric that he may safely approach me. He may even bring his crossbow if that makes him less nervous.”

Cullen grinned. “He’ll be relieved to hear it.”

**********************

“Dorian, you know how to pamper a girl.” Evelyn exhaled while a Rivaini stylist coiled her hair into an upswept hairstyle. The Inquisitor felt wonderfully relaxed after soaking in the hot spring and then having a massage in one of Skyhold’s abandoned towers which had temporarily been converted into a spa. “You should give Cullen pointers.”

“As much as I would relish taking credit for all of this, I’m afraid it was Cullen who orchestrated it.” Dorian answered. “My only contribution was to suggest someone to wrangle your hair. I’ve sworn off ever trying to do it again after the Winter Palace. Besides Dahlia here is much better at braiding.”

Evelyn smiled. “Cullen dreamed all of this up himself? Why didn’t he come along?”

“Your Commander was concerned that you’d just think he was trying to bed you.”

“I wouldn’t have minded even if that were the reason.”

“I tried to explain that to him, but he insisted that he wanted today to be about you. Very chivalrous and old-fashioned. I’d think him a prude if I hadn’t heard evidence to the contrary on our travels.”

Evelyn blushed. “You can stop teasing me about that now. I feel awkward enough as it is.”

“Oh, I’m afraid I’m nowhere near finished teasing you about such things, Inquisitor. You turn the most delightful shade of red when I bring it up. But seeing as it is your nameday, I will relent for now.”

“How very gallant of you, Dorian.”

‘“It appears that Dahlia has nearly finished with your hair. You look exquisite. I shall accompany you to your quarters and then be on my way. It is almost time for our little fete. Make sure you change out of your leathers into something more festive, though. We see you in those abysmal beige things all the time.”

****************

Evelyn entered her quarters and was greeted by two servants. “The Commander instructed us to be available to help you dress. He wanted you to have this as well the attendant explained while handing a folded note to Evelyn.

_Evelyn,_

_I hope that you have enjoyed your nameday thus far. The Maker blessed the world - and me especially - when he created you. Please allow the attendants to dress you in the clothes I have chosen. You will find them appropriate for tonight’s festivities. I love you and will see you soon._

_Cullen_

When Evelyn looked up from the note, the servants had brought in the exquisite gown that had been prepared for the ball at Halamshiral. A cautious smile crept over Evelyn’s face as she asked the ladies-in-waiting if that was the dress the Commander had chosen.

“Yes, ma’am. He will be here soon to collect you. May we get started?”

Evelyn obliged them as she was corseted and laced into the dress. She had forgotten how gorgeous it was. The dress was made of a deep red silk with black brocade accenting the center of the bodice. It had a widely scooped neckline that showed off Evelyn’s collarbones in full and half sleeves that were trimmed with ephemeral black lace frills. A gold ribbon laced the back of the dress together while gold silk piping outlined the the v-shaped waistline of the dress and the bodice’s seams. Finally, the dress splayed into a bell shaped skirt that consisted of several layers of crinolines and silks. It was an understated dress by Orleasian standards, but the contrast of the red dress with Evelyn’s pale skin and dark hair was stunning.

Once the dress was on, her attendants fastened a heavy necklace around Evelyn’s neck. The necklace was a stylized representation of the Inquisition’s symbol made with gold and carnelian that hung from a thick braided gold chain. 

Just as she eased her feet into the high heeled slippers that matched her dress, a knock came on Evelyn’s door. One of her attendants went to answer it and allowed her visitor to enter. Cullen came up the stairs holding a nosegay of gardenias and Andraste’s grace. He was dressed in formal attire that coordinated with Evelyn’s. His black uniform was accented with a deep red sash while gold buttons adorned his chest. He wore a confident half smile as he greeted Evelyn with a bow and then handed her the flowers. “Maker’s blessings on the upcoming year,” he said offering a traditional nameday greeting. His eyes twinkled at the sight of her, “You look beautiful, my love.”

“And you look quite handsome. When did you get a chance to have another dress uniform tailored?”

“I wouldn’t have if Krem hadn’t volunteered to make one for me based on the attire I wore at Halamshiral. Did you know he apprenticed as a tailor before he became a warrior?” Cullen said as he offered Evelyn his arm which she took happily.

“I knew his father was a tailor, but I didn’t know that Krem had been his apprentice. How did you find that out?” Evelyn asked as Cullen guided her out of her quarters and toward the Great Hall.

“Bull approached me about borrowing a trebuchet a few months ago. He wanted to launch some stuffed nugs that Krem had made out of it. The next time I was in the tavern I asked Krem about his sewing hobby.”

“Did you let Bull borrow the trebuchet?”

“Of course not, it takes ages to get one properly calibrated you know.”

“Believe me. I know. You often mention calibrations at the war table. Leliana and I once joked about starting a drinking game when you said ‘to work’ or ‘calibrations,’ but we decided that we’d ruin our livers.”

“Very funny. I probably shouldn’t mention the over/under bets we’ve had on your licorice stick consumption during controversial reports then.”

“No, you shouldn’t. Licorice is sacred, but I’ll blame Leliana for being a bad influence on my sweet fiance.” Evelyn teased while running her hand up his chest and around the back of his neck.

“I like it when you call me that.” Cullen purred and drew her toward him. “Maker, you’re irresistible,” he said ghosting his lips along her neck while paying no attention to the guards standing at the hall’s entrance.

“Perhaps we could arrive fashionably late.” Evelyn suggested in a hoarse whisper.

Cullen smirked and pulled her toward the hallway leading to Josephine’s offices and the war room. “I love the way your mind works,” he said as he held open the door and ushered her through.


End file.
